


Just Another Day

by Garfakcy-Chan (Alice_on_Elm_Street)



Category: Battle B-Daman
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Garfakcy-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Gift Fic for SenjuMadara. Post-1st Series. Biarce has a chat with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, SenjuMadara! I’m sorry this is late! I had computer problems but thankfully everything has been fixed! But it's so shortT_T Anyway, I decided to try my hand at writing your OC. I hope I didn’t screw him up^_^0  
> Enjoy!

Biarce liked this spot. The open field was peaceful and the tree provided protection from the burning sun. There was a large rock tucked under the tree as well and he sat down to lean back against it. 

Training with Yamato and the others was nothing like the training at the NSA had been. No one ever laughed and smiled during those sessions. Especially not when battling him. Biarce sighed. He’d tried to go along with it at first but his instincts had been beaten into him from the moment he opened his eyes. Win. Nothing less is acceptable. You must always win. 

It was why he had wandered away from the others. He and Terry had faced off and he’d blown the other boy away in minutes. Literally. Terry had assured him he was fine but he hadn’t listened. Instead, he’d stuttered an apology and ran. Yamato had tried to stop him but he’d pushed him off.

Biarce sighed and shut his eyes. He wasn’t like them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t understand them. He’d been trained to believe that B-Daman was a weapon, yet Yamato and his friends treated it like a mere game. He didn’t understand. They always looked like they were enjoying themselves, even when they lost. Gray had tried to explain it to him once but it still hadn’t made sense. His eyes flew open when he suddenly felt something touch the top of his head and a pink petal floated down past his face. A sharp laugh made him look up.

Tsurugi Kinichirou.

The red haired boy had apparently met Yamato during the Winner’s Tournament and had taken to following his idol in his adventures. Biarce didn’t know him very well. He might have seen him during the invasion but he wasn’t sure and he wasn’t about to ask (“Did I turn you to stone by any chance? I think I did but I’m not sure”). Kinichirou grinned and waved down at him from where he was leaning over the rock. 

“What’s up, little demon boy?” Biarce rolled his eyes at the nickname. Another petal drifted down and he reached up and yanked the offending object off his head. “What is this?” he asked, holding up the pink flowers that had been (rather poorly) threaded together. 

Kinichirou grinned. “It’s a flower crown! I thought it’d look cute on you!” Biarce frowned and tossed the abomination away, muttering ‘idiot’ under his breath. Kinichirou pouted for a moment but then contented himself with bending over the rock to get closer to the bluenette. 

“So what’cha doing? You took off in such a hurry. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Biarce scoffed and turned away from the boy. He certainly took after Yamato in that regard. Always concerned with everyone else. 

“I’m fine.” Biarce said, leaning back against the rock and shutting his eyes again. He really didn’t know what to make of these people. Why did they insist on befriending him?

Biarce jumped when the redhead screamed and ducked down next to him, nearly knocking him over. “What are you doing?!” Biarce yelled. A small hiss caught his attention and Biarce turned his head up to the lizard that had begun sunning itself on the rock. He looked back to Kinichirou.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Sighing, Biarce pushed the redhead away and stood up. Moving an arm out towards it, the lizard watched him for a moment before it allowed itself to be picked up and carried away. Biarce laid it down on another rock nearby and returned to the other boy, hands on his hips. 

“Happy now? What’s wrong with you? It’s just a stupid liz-!” Biarce had to stagger to keep his balance when the redhead suddenly launched himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

“Thank you!”

The sudden action managed to stun the former NSA lieutenant into silence. He still wasn’t accustomed to the spontaneous displays of affection that Yamato and his crew were known for. Kinichirou detached himself. He shivered. “I hate those things. They are so creepy!” 

Biarce smirked and shook his head. “You’re crazy.” He pushed a strand of loose hair behind his ear and cast a look over his shoulder when he heard someone call out to them. Yamato and the others were coming over now. Kinichirou waved at them excitedly and Biarce perched himself on the rock as the group gathered around. 

No, he didn’t understand them. But he maybe he didn’t really need to. The group began talking and somehow it accumulated in Yamato jumping on Gray’s back while the blond tried to remove him. Lienna giggled. “Hey guys! Look at this cutie!” Kinichirou turned towards her only to be met with a familiar scaly fiend.

“AH!”


End file.
